


drunk

by stargazed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weasley Family, Weasley twins, drunk twins, gabriel is actually a very soft and loving boyfriend, gabriel is my character, george is a romantic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazed/pseuds/stargazed
Summary: gabriel, george’s petite boyfriend of a few years now, is awoken by the twins stumbling in a drunk state into the burrow.





	drunk

Gabriel didn’t know what particularly made him jolt out of the bed, if it was the cackles coming from downstairs or the loud bang from the door slamming shut. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes but his eyelids kept dropping, “honey, I am home!” Fred yelled in an awful imitation of an American accent. Gabriel was already grabbing his silky robe as he hurried down all the stairs before Molly or Arthur would wake up. They would be in serious trouble if one of them would stomp downstairs or worse, both. Gabriel already made a hissing noise when he came to the bottom of the stairs. His eyes landed on Fred who almost was lying down on the ground if it wasn’t George who held him up, despite standing on wobbling legs himself.  
“Have you both lost your mind!” Gabriel whispered, eyeing Fred who fell face first into the couch, “babyyyyy.” George slurred out, a bright smile formed on his lips but Gabriel kept his frown on his face, “where were you?” Gabriel crossed his arms. He was relieved in a way that they both managed to get home without a scratch but the states they were in made him even more annoyed. He was already grumpy because he got awoken so abruptly, “in some pub.” George started, shuffling around the kitchen managing to knock over a chair in the progress. 

“Drinking some shots or whatever it was, I can’t remember.” Fred finished, his eyes dropping when he rested his head on one of his mother’s knitted pillows, “I think it was tequila or rum?” George shrugged rummaging through cabinets, looking for something to eat. Gabriel couldn’t believe his ears, “you are blundering idiots. Do you have any clue what could’ve happened if your drunk butts revealed something of the wizarding world?” He crossed his arms when George came his way. Fred shattered the whole stern mood with letting out a childish giggle, “what’s so funny?” Gabriel asked, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend’s twin.

“You said drunk butts.” Another wheeze left his throat, Gabriel became flustered when he pointed that out. A blush was creeping up his neck, “you guys are unbelievable.” He muttered, his annoyance was melting away like snow before the sun. George smiled sheepishly, wanting nothing but holding his lover, “we didn’t reveal anything, love, I swear.” George said with half lidded eyes while pulling him closer towards himself by his hips.

“well we didn’t really reveal something, but we did slip some puking pastilles in a few people their hands.” The sleep was completely wiped away from Gabriel’s system as his head turned terrifying slow towards Fred’s direction, “you did what? You do realise that were muggles, they probably thought you guys were giving out some type of drugs.” They both snorted, “that’s likely.”

Gabriel looked towards George with disbelieve in his eyes, the taller just leaned down but the other leaned back when the stench of alcohol invaded his nostrils, “you should drink a cup of water so you won’t be so hung over tomorrow.” George smiled brightly at his boyfriend’s concern, “give me a kiss first.”  
Gabriel wrinkled his nose but George pouted so he quickly kissed him on the lips, they parted as the other made his way to the sink to get a glass of water, “you too, Fred.” Gabriel remarked when there was no movement coming for the other ginger. He sighed before running his hand through his white long locks, “I just want to crawl back in bed.” He mumbled, unaware that George was already making his way back to him. He was back in George’s arms, his head pressed against the other’s chest. A hum slipped past his lips as he also wrapped his arms around George. Sleep was already creeping up on him when he felt George sway a little. He hummed softly while resting his head on top of Gabriel’s. They just swayed to some sort of inaudiable music but Gabriel didn’t mind, it seemed to lull him back to sleep. George sometimes had to take an extra step so he wouldn’t stumble into the ground since the alcohol was still very present in his body, “remember that time you danced with me at the Yule ball?” George asked out of nowhere, Gabriel couldn’t hold the lazy smile that was forming on his lips. He let out a hum before opening his mouth, “yes, you couldn’t keep your hands off me.” Gabriel remarked, making the taller chuckle, “it was a waltz, I was supposed to keep my hands on you.” Gabriel looked up with droopy eyes, his chin resting against his boyfriend’s chest, “not on the places where you held me.” George chuckled once again before placing a tender kiss on the other’s lips, “maybe because you looked so beautiful, I reckon I never could keep my hands off you.” It made Gabriel smile so lovingly towards George who seemed to mimic his actions as their noses were gently nuzzling against each other.

They continued to sway a little until Gabriel really didn’t want to stay out of bed much longer. Fred was already snoring away on the couch, they just decided to leave him there. They tried as silently as they could to ascend the stairs but George didn’t fail to knock things over while making their way up to his room with Gabriel shushing him sometimes. Or the amount of times George’s hands slid up his thighs with Gabriel slapping his hands away in vain because he kept sliding his hands up his robe. They eventually made it to his room, shutting the door softly. Gabriel slid out of his robe to crawl right into bed but was held back by George who littered his neck with kisses. Gabriel let out soft little giggles before wriggling himself free out of his boyfriend’s arms to get in bed. He of course soon followed him. He slid out of his clothes and fell, just like Fred, face first into bed. The bed creaked making Gabriel chuckle sleepily, he was only a foot away from falling into a deep sleep. George pulled him closer towards him, he peppered his face with kisses. Gabriel fell asleep in no time, “are you already asleep?” George whined in a whisper. He pulled his boyfriend even closer as his nose was buried in Gabriel’s hair. He breathed in his scent while his breathing started to even out. He was completely knocked out a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> well hello! i got this one requested! if you also want to make a request just go to my tumblr!  
> @starryweasley
> 
> don't forget to leave kuddos and a comment! thank you lots!


End file.
